Secondary spill containment involves the capture and containment of discharged materials such as liquids and solids. Commercially, secondary spill containers are often employed to help prevent discharged materials from contaminating one or more objects or environments near the discharge source. Common secondary containment devices include drip pans, pad or tarp materials, absorption materials, spill berms, and the like to capture and/or contain liquids and/or solids discharge from sources such as oil-filled equipment, fuel tanks, truck washing decks, hydraulic fracturing (or “fracking”) equipment, conduits, storage devices or machinery that may discharge liquids and/or solids.
Known containment devices are often susceptible to leakage, especially along corner edges of rectangular shaped containers that are assembled from various parts. Such containers are difficult to transport intact and often require several man hours of on-site assembly prior to use.
Overcoming the above disadvantages is desired.